Korin Tower
This article is about the location Korin Tower. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Korin Tower (episode). Korin Tower (カリン塔, Karin-tō) is a tower on Earth where Master Korin lives. The tower is located in the Sacred Land of Korin and is so tall that it took Goku an entire three days at first to get to the top and get the water from Korin. The tower's address is FFA 44195 SQ. Overview Name The Japanese name of the tower, "Karin-Tō" (カリン塔), is a pun on a type of fried dough cake called Karintō (花林糖). In the English dub, it is also known as the Holy Tower or Korin's Tower; while in the Spanish and Portuguese dubs as Torre Karin (Karin Tower). History The tower was built to honor a great hero (it is never stated who the hero is nor is it known if he was the same being as Korin, but in anime filler it is implied that this hero could have been Olibu). The "owner", Korin, grows Senzu Beans in the tower, which he gives to the Z Fighters freely whenever he has some in stock, most often via Yajirobe. The Japanese version of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge implies that Korin only allows the Z Fighters to gain the Senzu Beans if they climb all the way up, and if they only climbed up halfway, he declines the request. It took Master Roshi three years to get the special water on the top of the tower, but only took Goku three days to get it. A hole in the top of this tower fits Goku's Power Pole, which serves as the link between the tower and Kami's Lookout. It should be pointed out that it is made of a quite durable material, that the structure itself is so hard to destroy that Mercenary Tao (Tao Pai Pai) had trouble cracking one of the columns. Since it was directly under Kami's Lookout, Yajirobe and Korin were not affected by the Black Water Mist released by Garlic Jr. Bora, Upa and the rest of his tribe are located at the base of the tower as guardians. Known Residents *Korin *Yajirobe *Maron (shown to stay for one night on Korin Tower) People who have climbed the tower *Master Roshi *Goku *Mercenary Tao (anime only) *Yajirobe *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Krillin *Chiaotzu *GohanDragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 :''Note: Bora tried to climb the tower, but was unsuccessful. Upa claimed he would try to climb it, but it is unknown if he was ever successful, or if he ever even attempted it.'' Appearances in Video Games Korin Tower appears during the story of Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It can also be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. The base of the tower is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai when a fighter throws his opponent off Kami's Lookout, and in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Korin's Tower also appears in Super Dragon Ball Z. Gallery TeenRoshiTower.png|A young Roshi climbs the Korin Tower DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15134870.jpg|The Korin Tower in the Buu Saga DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15133750.jpg LookutKroin.jpg|Inside Korin Tower KTClimb(DB3).png|The Korin Tower in Dragon Ball 3 BTK1-26.png|Goku climbs the Korin Tower in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-27.png|Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower in Battle Taikan Kamehameha Korin Tower.png|Korin Tower in Dragon Ball Online References